Don't Dream It's Over
by DontStopGlee
Summary: Tous ce passe à merveille à Lima, jusqu'à ce une ou plutôt deux personne vont tous chambouler. Entre amour et la guerre, est-ce-que l'amitié sera encore au beau fixe? Cette fiction débutera vers le début/milieu de la saison 4 de Glee. Bonne lecture!


Le début du commencement

Bonjour, donc je commence une fiction sur Glee, mais pas directement… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire :D

Je n'ai pas de style d'écriture précis et j'écrit ce qui passe dans ma petite tête ! :) Ma fiction sera plus comme un journal intime mais au fur et à mesure des chapitres, de nombreux personnages vont apparaître pour laisser de plus en plus de place au dialogue.

Je ne peux pas trop prévoir la longueur des chapitres et ni le temps que je vais publier les autres alors essayez de regarder chaque semaine pour être au courant.

Merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

Bleue, positif ... rouge, négatif ... Souviens-toi Cassandra

Dès la minutes ou je me dit intérieurement ces paroles, mon cœur en prit en coup. On pouvais compter mes battements de cœur tel une guitare électrique à un concert de rock... J'en n'en peux plus, j'ai l'impression de les minutes sont des heures, que dans ces toilettes, le temps s'est arrêté de tourner pour me jouer un sacré tour. Sa-y-est, c'est tombé: positif!

A cet instant précis, je me fichais de tous. Il pourrait y avoir un volcan en irruption, une tornade dans ma maison, des morts-vivants rampants dans mon salon... je m'en fichais. C'est positif, cette petite languette bleue avait choisi mon destin, mon avenir, ma vie. Je suis enceinte.

Vous savez, dans ces moments comme ça, vous souhaitez juste qu'une personne familière vienne en vous tapotant l'épaule et vous dire C'est une blague. Alors, t'y a cru?. Mais lorsque je me suis retournée avec de l'espoir, la seule que j'ai vu est une pile de PQ! Puis vous espérez encore que quand vous l'annoncerez à vos parents, ils soient compréhensifs et encourageants. Malgré moi, cette boule au ventre dur depuis un moment déjà.

Pour ma part, je n'y croyais pas encore, tout étaient encore flous. Comme quand vous vous prenez une cuite, que vous n'êtes pas encore saoule mais que vous n'avez pas le contrôle de votre corps. Bon, allez, fini mes pauvres discours à l'eau de rose que je vous sors, je vais agir!

Tout d'abords, je vais me présenter. Donc je m'appelle Cassandra, j'ai 16 ans et je pense être assez mature pour mon âge. On va dire que c'est grâce à mon "passé" que s'est forgé mon caractère. En effet, je ne viens pas d'une famille ou tous est rose et parfait, bon vous allez me dire que personne n'est parfait mais bon, c'est ma vison des choses. Bref. Depuis que je suis toute petite, j'ai été trimbalée de foyer en foyer. Vous allez pensez "bah tiens, c'est une cassos..." mais non! Malgré ce que vous pensez, je ne suis pas une enfant traumatisée. En fait, c'est bien simple, je n'est jamais connu ma vraie mère, jamais! J'ai du forger mon caractère et être un peu mais assez rebelle pour pouvoir m'enfuir des familles en échanges de réponses. Il faut dire que les familles ne m'aimaient pas vraiment... Pour eux, je n'étais que le cas 145 ou autres. Je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même là-bas: je ne faisais que manger, dormir aller au collège... Mais maintenant ma vraie famille se trouve à Lima, dans l'Ohio et j'ai enfin trouvée ma place. Ils ont même voulu m'adopter, si vous voyer le dessin!

Ils sont tellement formidables qu'ils m'ont donnés quelques infos que l'agence leur avait transmises. Donc: ma mère m'a accouchée le 15 janvier 1997 sous X et elle ne cherche pas forcement à me rencontrer, puis Anna, ma mère adoptif m'a donner une photo de ma vraie mère, Millie d'après elle. Millie est un joli prénom, j'aime beaucoup... Bon la photo est assez vieille, je l'accorde, mais on arrive bien à distinguer ces différentes facettes de son visage. Elle a le visage doux, comme moi.

Puis je n'est pas vraiment le temps de penser à l'amour. Pour moi, c'est un ramassis de connerie tout droit sorti pour nous emmerder et nous briser le cœur. Ma mère dit souvent que j'ai un iceberg à la place du cœur et sur cela, je ne la contredit pas. C'est vrai que les moindres tentatives d'un homme à mon égard sont parties en fumée. Mais je ne fais pas cela pour plaisanter mais plutôt pour me protéger et en quelques sortes me réserver. Et maintenant qu'un petit être naît en moi, je renforce mon idée: L'amour, ça craint!

Bon je vais me coucher avec un mal de tête impossible à surmonter... On dit toujours que la nuit porte conseil, et bien j'espère que ça va marcher pour moi. Bonne nuit! :)

* * *

Bonjour, les gens. Cette nuit, j'ai décidée de l'avenir de ERROR007 (oui c'est nom temporaire du bébé, original non?) Je sais, je sais, c'est cruel d'appeler quelqu'un comme ça, de plus qu'il n'a pas demander à vivre, cet enfant. Mais pour l'instant, ce sera ERROR007, 007 comme dans la série Grey's Anatomy, vous connaissez? Vous savez, 077, Georges, le permis de tuer... Bref, je m'égare! Je crois que je vais le faire adopter mais je ne pense pas le dire à mes parents, surtout en ce moment, avec le déménagement... De plus, ils m'ont trouvés un nouveau lycée, qui d'après eux, est depuis peu un lycée bien fréquenté. J'ai appris qu'il y avait beaucoup de matière artistique. Bon et bien il est temps d'ouvre mon PC, mon dieu ce qu'il est long au démarrage, il faudrait que je le change.

Donc je tape William McKinley High School sur Google, puis la première recherche. A première vue, le lycée a l'air cool, l'environnement paisible et les cours studieux. Mais bon, je me méfie toujours de ce genre de lycée, ça cache souvent des dealers, des malhonnêtes, des pervers... Je suis arrivée dans ce nouveau lycée mais je ne connais absolument personne ici. C'est comme si vous arriviez en robe viande style Lady Gaga et que tous les élèves vous dévisages sans même vouloir le cacher. J'étais seule, perdu au milieu de centaine de requins prêts à me dévorer. En fait, un visage m'était familier: oh non, pas cette garce de Phoebe!

Je vous explique. Phoebe est de loin la plus grande garce de tous les lycées réunis. Mon ancien lycée, le McJefferson, n'est pas vraiment un bon lycée, là-bas, on y trouve de tous: fi-fille à papa, toxicos, intellos ... mais surtout les garces. Mais elle, c'était, pardon, C'EST la reine des garces. Toutes les filles qui ne veulent pas adhérer à son clubs de "Princesse Barbie" sont dans sa ligne de Mire, moi comprise... Phoebe nous pourrissait toute nos année scolaire, voir même aller jusqu'à du harcèlement! Oui, vous vous demandez surement pourquoi nous n'avons pas contacter la police vois les services sociaux... Tous simplement, il ne peuvent rien faire, cette putain (désoler pour l'expression) est tout bonnement la fille du Maire, donc mes chances de l'anéantir dont quasi de 1%. Mais ce n'est pas tous, elle saute sur tous ce qui bouge, en particulier sur les mecs de ses ennemies. Quel garce! Au fil du temps, j'ai appris à me taire et à garder mes vacheries pour moi. Ses insultes me faisaient presque rire, donc vous comprendra pourquoi j'étais tellement contente de quitter ce lycée de faux-culs pour m'installer à Lima. Par conséquent, sa venue n'étais pas la bienvenue dans ma nouvelle vie!

-Tiens salut, ma choupinette, dit-elle avec son accent de bourge.

-Phoebe, qu'elle surprise! Qu'est-ce-que tu viens faire ici? Tu sais, dans ce programme scolaire, il n'y a pas marqué baignade ou bronzage. Alors soit tu t'es gourée de route, ce qui ne m'étonnerai pas, ou soit tu as pris conscience que tu avais une conscience et tu es venue t'excuser! Sinon, je ne vois pas, CHOUPINETTE, dis-je d'un ton narquois.

A peine ai-je dit ça qu'elle par en coup de vent en tournant ses talons de 26 centimètre de haut. Je crois que je l'ai vexée, ce qui n'est pas plus mal étant donnée les circonstances. CASSANDRA : 1, PHOEBE : 0, encore et toujours Winner, ne m'en voulait pas ! Bon ce n'est pas tous, mais il faut que j'aille visiter le lycée. J'entre. OH MON DIEU (Janice, quand tu nous tiendras) je vois Brad Pitt … Nan je rigole ! Alala ces blagues pas marrantes vont finir par me tuer un jour. Directement quand je rentre dans le hall, je remarque les élèves. C'est vraiment bizarre, on dirait que les mentalités ne sont pas les mêmes que dans mon ancien lycée. Mon premier regard se pose sur un groupe de 3-4 adolescents dans leur coin, puis un coup d'œil à un autre groupe … A croire que ça les tueraient de parler aux autres ou ne serai-ce qu'à moi ! Oui, c'est sur j'ai choisi ce lycée pour tourner la page, mais je ne voyais pas ma rentrée comme ça, j'en suis sur que je vais galérer à me faire des amis…

Tout en continuant de marcher, je remarquai un très beau professeur avec un joli petit cul bien moulant, si je puis dire ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mit sur le tableau d'affichage, mais curieuse comme je suis, je ne puis m'empêcher d'approcher. « Cherche membre pour faire partie de Glee Club ». Dès que je lu ceci, ma vision des choses prit une tournure complètement folle. Bon, c'est vrai que je ne sais pas si je chante bien, mais si je veux m'intégrer, est-je le choix ? La guitare : ouais ou pas, le dessin : appart les smileys, je ne vois pas, la littérature : HAHA… Alors le chant, pourquoi pas ? Il y a que sous la douche ou encore seule où je peux chanter, alors je pense que je devrais extérioriser mes sentiments et les montrer au monde entier… Non je rigole bien sur, je déteste être montrée du doigt que ce soit d'une manière ou d'une autre mais je fais ça pour, au moins, ne pas être mis à l'écart des autres bien que ne sera pas facile. Puis, si ça peut m'aider à trouver le père du bébé, il n'y a pas de mal.

Ah oui, le père du bébé… Quelle idiote, je ne vous en ai pas parlée. Bon, je pense qu'un joli flashback ne serait pas de mal :

- « VILLE DE PAUMER ! » criai-je à ma mère, « NON, NON ET NON, je ne veux pas y aller et vous m'y forcerai pas, si vous faites ça, j'appelle les services sociaux et autre pour ne pas que vous m'emmeniez.

-Mais ma chérie, dit ma mère avec sa voix douce habituelle, réfléchit un peu, tu auras une nouvelle vie, de nouveaux amis et un nouveau lycée … tous sera différents là-bas qu'ici. Je te promets que tu ne va pas le regretter, fait moi confiance et tous va bien se passer ! Tiens, demain, ton père et moi allons encore visiter la maison qu'on va acheter. Viens avec nous, ça te changera les esprits et tu pourras visualiser ta future chambre. »

Mon Dieu, ça m'énerve quand ma mère a le dernier mot, je n'ai pas l'habitude et ça me déstabilise mais bon, je pense que jusqu'à mes 18 ans, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix… Bon, pour leur faire plaisir, j'y vais mais avec désarroi, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la mort quoi. J'imagine déjà ma future chambre, soit en vert et brun ou soit en mauve/taupe. Avec mon grand lit, mon dressing, mon bureau… Je sais que l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, mais je pense qu'être pauvre et sans famille pendant plus de 15 ans te fait être égoïste de temps à autre.

Voila le matin, ma mère a voulu partir tôt, où je suis en voiture à contempler le paysage pendant 1 heure avec mon MP3 branché sur ''Roar'' de Katy Perry, oui je suis accro à cette musique! Cette chanson représente mon caractère ténieux et animal. Enfin arrivée ! Devant moi se dresse une charmante maison, mieux que mon père me l'ait décrite, sa façade était d'un bleu/gris avec sa toiture rouge éclatante. Il n'y a pas à dire, de toute les maisons du quartier, c'est celle-là qui se démarqué le plus, cette maison vendait du rêve. Pardon, ma maison vend du rêve ! De plus, le voisinage a l'air vraiment gentil, je vois une famille prête à aller faire une randonnée en forêt, des enfants jouant au ballon et à la marelle au milieu de la route sans insouciance, un jardin où un adolescent passe la tondeuse… C'est bizarre, mais je suis restée un instant à fixer ce jeune homme et je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut être que lui aussi vendais du rêve… Je reste plantée là jusqu'à ce que ma mère me reprenne à l'ordre. Et je ne sais non plus pas pourquoi, plus je m'éloignais de lui, plus j'avais mal au ventre et ressentais un manque à l'intérieur de moi. Je ne connais rien de lui, ni son prénom, ni sa vie mais c'était comme si j'étais désormais liée à lui par un fil invisible...

Pendant que je visitais cette maison, je remarquais de suite la grosse cheminée qui trônait en plein milieu du salon. La sensation de chaleur me parcourra le corps d'un coup, vous savez, c'est comme les esprits, si vous voyer que sa tourne mal, que l'air devient glacé, ne restez pas dans les parages et déménagez… Avec cette maison, c'est exactement le contraire qui m'est arrivé, cette chaleur était source de bonheur, comme si cette maison allait régler mes problèmes avant même qu'ils n'ont commencés à apparaître Certains vont me traiter de folle, d'autre de bigote (oui, oui j'ai appris ce mot en français !) mais je crois vraiment à ces choses là. Je suis bizarre, je ne suis pas pratiquante mais je crois aux esprits … Bref je n'aime pas parler de religions…

Après avoir fait le tour de cette magnifique maison vraiment bien décorée avec de beaux meubles, je voulais faire un tour dans ma future chambre. Dès le premier pas dans ma chambre, je tombais en extase devant ce décor, la luminosité se reflétait bien sur les meubles. Ma chambre avait le thème Vintage… Je suis tombée amoureuse de ma chambre mais je n'ais pas encore vu le principale : le dressing. Même si j'ai horreur de faire les magasins (oui certaines me crieront à la figure…), pour moi, le peu de vêtements assez ''potable'' que j'ai doivent être rangé religieusement dans un bon dressing. Avouez que la première chose que vous feriez, vous les filles, si vous gagneriez au Loto, c'est de vous achetez des tonnes d'habits pour les mettre dans un dressing géant !

Bref, en ayant fait le tour de la maison, qui est une pure merveille, j'allai m'assoir sur le banc de la véranda. Je dois bien admettre que mes parents n'avaient pas tout à fait tort a propos de cette maison. Je m'imagine déjà moi et mes amis baignant tranquillement dans la piscine, un verre à la main, en train de se raconter les derniers ragots … Ou bien même dans le futur, moi et mon mari, ou ma femme, on sait jamais, allongés sur des transats pour admirer nos chers enfants surdoués qu'on aura mit dans une école privé pour qu'ils deviennent des futurs avocats ou médecins…

MERDE, OU PUTAIN DE MERDE si je puis dire… Je me suis fait calée… LA HONTE, OULALA LALA… Je vous explique vite fait, pendant que j'étais en train de rêver, j'étais aussi en train de mater mon voisin… ET IL L'A REMARQUER ! Oh mon Dieu, non, pitié qu'il ne vienne pas vers moi, pitié, pitié, pitié … NOOOON ! Bon bah je vais mourir de honte dans 3 … 2 … 1 …

- -Sa…salut ! Beau … soleil, beau soleil n'est-ce-pas ?, dis-je en m'embrouillant l'esprit et en ne pensant qu'à lui et son corps de Dieu Grec.

- -Hahaha, rigolait-il, OMG ses dents blanches… Je viens de remarquer que t'est parents on signés le bail de la maison, alors je te souhaite la bienvenue à Lima !

- -Merci ! Oui, c'est vrai, ils voulaient tellement cette maison. Au début, je n'étais pas tellement presser de la visiter mais je ne regrette pas, la vue extérieur comme intérieur est magnifique.

- -Oui, ce quartier est réputer pour être l'un des meilleurs, tu va t'y plaire, ne t'inquiète pas. Dit moi, à part moi, tu as déjà rencontrée des personnes du quartier ?

- -Non tu es le premier (ce qui ne me dérange pas du tous)

- -Tant mieux, si tu veux, on peut faire de plus en plus connaissance. Demain, une fête a lieu au centre-ville, si tu veux, tu peux y venir comme ça, je te présenterai des amis moi et tu pourras t'amuser. Bon, c'est pas ça mais j'ai du travail, on se retrouve demain alors ! Bye !

A peine ai-je enfin réalisé ce qui vient de se passer, ce qui dura un moment considérable, si je puis dire, que j'allai oublier de lui demander son prénom. J'ai beau déambuler dans la rue, je ne trouvai personne, comme s'il avait disparu… Mais bon, demain on aura tous le temps de s'échanger nos prénom… Je rentre enfin chez moi après cette longue journée chargé en émotion. Je me pose sur mon lit, exciter comme une puce d'être demain soir mais je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver le sommeil, je n'arrête pas de me repasser tout un tas de films d'amour en pensant à ce jeune homme… Je tiens toujours à préciser, je ne suis pas amoureuse … mais on peut dire que j'ai le béguin. C'est magnifique, mama! Allez bref, bonne nuit !

12H27 ! Mon dieu, j'ai dormi autant de temps ?! J'arrive pas à y croire, pourquoi personne ne m'a réveillé ? Et pourquoi il y a un silence de mort dans cette maison ? Bon je vais descendre parce que là ce n'est pas vivable… C'est bizarre, je ne me suis jamais réveillée aussi tard avec la bénédiction de mes parents, eux qui sont très à cheval sur l'heure… Plus je m'avance dans le couloir, plus je remarque que les pièces de la maison sont vraiment désordonnés, ce qui n'est absolument pas normal. Arrivée dans la cuisine, j'ai pu remarquer que le repas n'était pas préparé, que l'aspirateur n'était pas passé, que rien n'était en ordre pour un samedi matin… Bon se ne doit pas être très grave je vais m'en charger moi-même, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je touché un aspirateur, on peut même dit que tous les deux, on est devenu amis … façon de parler voyons. Je pense me faire un casse-dalle, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas très faim, ce qui est justifié vu que ce soir je VAIS A UNE FÊTE OU LE PLUS BEAU MEC DE LA TERRE SE RAMÈNE Je plaisante bien sûr, je ne suis pas accro, ou presque pas. Bon ce n'est pas tous mais faudrait quand même penser à faire un peu de nettoyage parce que je sens encore les reste d'hier dans l'évier, donc sa urge…

Sa fait maintenant une heure que le ménage est fait et encore aucuns signes de mes parents. Je ne sais pas s'il faut que je m'inquiète car les fois où ils partent sans me prévenir, ils me laissent toujours un petit mot sur la table de la cuisine sur un post-it, sans oublier le fait qu'ils me mettent le réveil à 10h maximum pour ranger un peu la maison avec ou sans ma mère ou, comme dirai mon père, faire une activité familial qui enrichit le cerveau… Mon cul, oui ! Mais maintenant, tout est fait, la poussière est passé, je me suis changée, lavée etc… Et je suis en train de poireautée dans la cuisine en tournant en rond et en m'imaginant le pire pour mes parents : accident, noyade, kidnapping, voir même peut être la mort… Mon dieu, sa t'apprendra Cassandra a regardé trop de film d'horreur. Qui est la personne à prévenir dans ces cas là ? Réfléchie, réfléchie, réfléchie … mais oui, ma grand-mère maternel ! J'attrape le portable et me précipite à composer le numéro…

-Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip …..

Pourquoi ça sonne dans le vide ? Peut être qu'elle dort, vu son âge, sa ne m'étonnerai pas qu'elle soit dans les vapes, se qui m'attriste vraiment, parce que même si je les connu un voir deux ans, je la considère comme ma grand-mère. Quand j'allais chez elle, elle me proposait toujours une tartine de Nutella avec un verre de lait. Ce qui me faisais rire, c'est que lors qu'elle préparé la tartine, elle beurrait toujours le pain avant de mettre une couche de Nutella, ce qui était infecte, il faut le dire. Mais la manière dont elle prenait les choses, toujours avec enthousiasme, vous met directement de bonne humeur. C'est dingue ce qu'elle me manque, ça doit bien faire au moins 2 mois que ne lui est pas rendu visite…

No Panic… Que je suis bête, je n'ai même pas pensé à les appeler eux en premier. J'appelle ma mère mais bizarrement ça sonne dans un sac posais par terre. Je regarder à l'intérieur… Pourquoi a-t-elle oublié son portable ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle ne le prend pas souvent vu qu'elle est presque tout le temps à la maison donc j'appelle mon père : une sonnerie et puis plus rien… Mon dieu ça devient de plus en plus stressant… C'est vrai que lorsque tu descends et que tu remarque que tes parents sont absent, c'est cool… Mais à un moment, ce moment, ça devient clairement inquiétant. Heure : 14H06 ! Je vais commencer à m'habiller pour arriver à 19h là-bas, que j'ai le temps de rentrer un peu dans le bain. Oh Mon Dieu, j'espère qu'il m'on laisser la voiture parce que je compte pas du tout prendre le bus, surtout avec la tenue dont j'ai prévu d'y aller.

Enfin prête, à mon compteur : 18h19 plus le trajet en voiture : 40min donc ça va je suis dans le temps. Je vais rouler, sa fait longtemps, j'ai plus trop l'habitude… Bref je suis arrivée à Lima, mais je ne vais pas mentir, j'ai galéré à trouvé la fête, cette ville est immense ou quoi ? J'arrive enfin à trouver, c'est bien, c'est près d'un lac avec des arbres, un barbecue dehors, de la boisson, surtout de la boisson… C'est dingue le nombre de personne que l'on peut mettre dans 10 mètre carré. Bon, allons chercher mon magnifique futur petit copain… ou pas. Haha. Bref. Je ne tarde pas à m'incruster dans cette fête mais sérieux, c'est vrai pas mon genre de traîner dans ce genre de connerie, le whisky, les joints et les capotes, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc.

Je me balade un peu dans les environs, ça fait maintenant une demi-heure sans apercevoir Ken et commence un peu à m'ennuyer. Ce n'est pas que la musique est mauvaise, mais c'est que je déteste le rap… Je vais discuter avec un groupe de personne pour éviter de m'endormir sur place… Ce sont des personnes assez cool, mais pas assez de points communs… dommage. D'un coup, un mec met son bras autour de mon cou, ce que je trouvai assez répugnant vu l'odeur qui se dégage de ses aisselles. Il m'entraîna dans un coin sans que je puisse intervenir, et commença un speech auquel je ne comprenne rien tellement qu'il parla vite, mais ce que j'ai pu remarquer, c'est que c'était CE mec, … ou plutôt CE mec un peu saoul…

-Salut, salut. Je suis tellement désoler de t'avoir fait poireautee mais tellement de choses ce sont produites cette journée que je ne sais pas où je suis, ni qu'est ce que je fous là… Ah mais en fait, tu t'appelle comment ? Non répond pas, vaut mieux pas parce que même si tu me le dit, demain je ne vais quand même pas m'en rappeler alors laisse tomber… Mais comme je vois que tu n'es pas trop trop émécher, je peux te dire le mien, au moins un de nous deux pourra s'en souvenir. Alors si tu pose la question, sache que je m'appelle Jake … Ah non, ça c'est pas moi, ça c'est le prénom d'un de mes ''ami'' qui m'a pourrit la journée… Ah bon, tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Tous bonnement parce qu'il m'a piqué la fille avec qui je veux être, celle qui me fait sourire dès que ses yeux se posent sur les miens, celle qui dès que tu écoute la vibration de sa voix, tu es emportée par l'ange de l'amour… Mais ce connard me l'a pris, piquer tu comprends ?! Je vais surement faire n'importe quoi ce soir, alors si on aura encore la chance de se revoir, sache que je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude… Enfin, si, si tu veux tous savoir. Dès que je m'engage dans quelque chose, il faut que ça foire, encore et toujours. J'ai beau vouloir prendre la lune, mais on m'offrira que les étoiles, et encore, avec de la pitié. Je n'ai pas trop de chance dans la vie, à moins que ce soit la vie qui ne veut pas m'en donner. Toi, tu veux me donner une chance ?

- Euh, oui pourquoi pas ?, répondis-je sans savoir à quoi cela aller m'amener. Allons, boire un verre...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre ! :)

Alors que va-t-il se passer pour Cassandra ? Qui est ce beau jeune homme un peu émécher ? Va-t-elle s'inscrire au cours de chants ? Laissez vos remarques et commentaires dans les reviews !

Je vous dit au revoir et à un prochain chapitre digne d'Hollywood ! :D


End file.
